Final story game mode of a dream Elder Giant Orc Sonic Legend has Been born
Final story game mode of a dream Elder Giant Orc Sonic Legend has been born as Sonic and baby Greed trapped in a nightmare. In zare power As the Zare curse Sonic and baby greed in a nightmare that cannot escape Baby greed sits on the floor and starts crying saying I can't be him He's too strong I am scaredy baby, why am I so scared somebody help me. I cannot take it anymore, I'm just a baby, I wish I was older Sonic 'set down by him put his hand around him. Sonic said Hey little guy There's nothing to be afraid of I'm here with you Its like its starting all over again. When you fell in a dream you were all alone, but night was there with you and told you there's nothing to be afraid of, you're never alone, don’t you remember' what he told you there's nothing to be afraid of you got to be strong. Baby greed said he did say that, but I don't know if it could be true sonic. >;_:< Night told me to tell you. Would you always be by my side wherever you go, would you never leave me alone? In the dark would you Swear sonic never leave me in the dark. Of course I will never leave you alone in the dark I know you. Fear the dark, but you have to face it one day, but I'll always be there with you you are a great blazing Hedgehog I chose To protect for the rest of my life. And I would love to have you by my side. To Being my son you are my true son. You are my little boy baby greed. ^_^ On my journey we both have a dream together and we must face it Together we have to destroy this monster together take my hand, and come with me. Escape this nightmare it doesn't stop us now we must be strong as one to fight it. Baby greed said:'-(: -|: -) yes Daddy. Let us. Become one with the Master of the fusion emerald crystal. Elder kimchi Said Stop You too you are very brave sonic Such a strong blue hedgehog that has no fear of the darkness You are very gifted with bravery and strength like a warrior. I am elder kimchi the master of the fusion emerald crystal. Baby greed Said o.o you’re still alive. Elder kimchi Said Yes I'm still alive, I didn't return back to my body I stayed in. Space as a spirit of the galaxy I felt the planet Earth was in trouble. And it was In trouble, so I waited for the Zare To go to Planet Earth I couldn't stop him. He was heading to earth is target was you. Baby greed and the rest of the people on this world the zare fell in the water underneath the Master Emerald of the Mystic Ruins. He was hitting on City Square we couldn't stop him, nobody knew where he was that's when she came Queen Jessica Are you troubled. Elder kimchi. Kimchi said who you are. Little girl you need to be home with your family you're not supposed to be out here, it's dangerous Queen Jessica said you don't have to worry, I know where I'm at and I knew you would come elder kimchi Said you are possessed by a spirit. Yes, she fell asleep and I came here to see you Queen Lydia the master of underwater I come to ask you, would you take my place of the master fusion emerald crystal I cannot live in this world any longer. My spirit must die my family on the other side is waiting for me they keep telling me come home, I need one person to take my place and I ask you. You may still be alive in this Master fusion Emerald crystal If you take its place you will be the master fusion Emerald crystal if you take it rightful place elder King kimchi you. Will be the king of underwater world Elder. Kimchi said So you asking me to take your place. Queen Lydia said yes My spirit must leave this world, I died a long time ago my people already said their good-byes. With tears in gift sadness and waiting for a new leader, you. Elder kimchi you are very young and gifted. With a daughter that came to your world the healer your daughter is coming to this world without protection, she will soon arrive to this planet and I know you don't want your daughter to end up behind the monster's stomach. Elder kimchi said she's arriving on this world this is not good. -__-'' Queen Jessica said. I know it's hard for you to decide, but I do. Need to leave this world Every day I hear them calling me come home, come home my family needs me please elder kimchi I beg you to take my place>_<.!? Elder Kimchi said such a queen the begs on her knees for me to join the master fusion Emerald crystal Very well. I do need to keep my eyes on this monster and my daughter is coming to this world will make no destruction of her life the baby will not end up in the monster. Stomach over my dead body very Well, what should I do. When I said yes, she actually teleported me to a place of a world of underwater she told me you are very strong. And you will be a great king of the underwater. She told me the touch the master fusion emerald crystal I slowly walked upstairs as a proud king. And there was people around me they were dolphin people I, Scene in their eyes, they were crying, it seems she was telling the truth They didn't want her to go but. She wanted to go so I turn my head to the front. And didn't look at them, I continue walking up stairs as a proud soldier with my eyes closed and continue to walk upstairs as I got to the ends. Of stairs the crystal was waiting for me the last step was to put my hands on that master fusion emerald crystal and become one with it. Every time I went upstairs, I vision, my daughter as that monster had her in his hands it got me more and more upset. And scared this something, is going to happen to her one day. And I'm not going to let that happen, I got very mad at that moment vision zare said Your minds baby healer prepare to be dinner your father is not here to save. You too bad for elder kimchi, elder kimchi, he said you will not win Zare))))))) That's when he became one with the fusion emerald crystal and the Queen Lydia disappeared. His body was restored in the master fusion emerald crystal And that's how it happened. Baby greed said So You are restored This is a miracle your body is restored. (*^-^*) Elder kimchi said, how did you know about me. Sonic said Tikal Told us about you. You once stopped zare and curse him with your sword elder kimchi said. Well, some of that is right, I did have a little help from a baby the healer held my sword and we both went to his heart and curse him together as family. So you know about my history. Very well, so. Sonic. It is time for you to become something new Are you ready to become one with baby greed to be a hero to stopping this monster. He is already attacking the city he is turning everyone into zombies and demons. It's happening all over again, are you ready Sonic to stop him sonic said yes. Elder kimchi said. Then it is time for baby greed to become something of an energy it is time for him to become one with you and unlock your true power your true strength And awaken the legend that it's in you Sonic and baby greed. Let us begin Sonic it is time to become a great legend of the fusion crystals. Join together open your power and release your true fury. Baby greed and Sonic turn into energy balls blue and green. And the Chaos Emerald was released, from Sonic. Chaos Emeralds was becoming one with baby greed and they both connected to each other all 7 and they grew big. All 7 Chaos Emeralds were fused now they started to spin sonic energy ball. And baby greed energy ball. Started to spin around the master Fusion emerald crystal As they continue to spin around, the master fusion emeralds crystal some of the fusion emerald crystals Was going inside of the Sonics energy ball And also baby greed energy ball. Like lightning. Struck the before those two an earthquake started. And Sonic and the baby greed energy ball stopped. When they slowly and fatly. Went to each other a music explosion as they collided. Against each other lightning an earthquake everything going crazy it was like colors against each other. And the final test was the master fusion emeralds crystal went inside the sonic energy ball, then the energy ball got bigger. Some gold eyes leered and that Energy ball a sound came out of nowhere it sounded like a monster, but that was Sonic's voice. All of a sudden a giant hand came out of the energy ball Then his second hand came out and then another voice came out of nowhere It got louder Then the roar)))). Started and his whole entire body came out he broke free from the energy ball. He was call Super Mega ultimate legend Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend orc. His level Maximum the final legend has been born all of a sudden an axe appeared it was called the chaos axe emerald. Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend orc He grabbed the axe and cut through the nightmare And then the nightmare just disappeared. He fell in the city square highway. In the Big citie zare and doom was right there at Sonic the Elder Hedgehog legend orc zare said. The legend has returned, but. Wait, that hair. Your greed the Hedgehog but wait you are that baby how did you escape the nightmare that was one of my powerful spells. It wouldn't matter You are ready too late to save it Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Said You destroyed millions of people from every single galaxy and planet you're going to be punish what you have done I'm going to tear you apart. And you have killed all the children from the other planet That you absorbed there energy and power you're going to be sorry what you done to them all. Zare said That sounds like kimchi, you're still alive. In there after you was destroyed in the galaxy. Doom said such a weakling I like saying that When you said that to him before, but. I wanted to tell you Sonic we planted vampire in the Mystic Ruins and he's going to take control of the Master Emerald. Soon an oh no. Vampire.O_O' Doom said oh yes Soon as vampire takes control of the Master Emerald you will all become monsters and this world is ours. Zare said you know what I'd like you. You are a good team with me doom said thank you I am. Zare said you're not going to get the vampire you're going to be torn to shreds. They both roared at each other and the game start it. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- No of The Legend and Legend Monster Orc The final fight destruction of a city square ***Completed*** Galaxy destruction TARGETING planet Earth Sonic ending Zare ***Completed*** The End 1 Baby greed fell in the water lost baby of Sonics son The Darkness Flame Shadow encounters Jessabelle The End at Amy's HOUSE IN the baby's room calls coming in The End of the Game